


stuck on a roller coaster, can’t get off this ride // Shourtney one-shot

by QueenOfSapphires



Series: Shourtney bits & pieces [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, Roller Coasters, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, shartney, shourtney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSapphires/pseuds/QueenOfSapphires
Summary: Old school vlog trip to Six Flags Magic Mountain. Roller coaster rides. Romance. Extreme fluff. All the good stuff.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp
Series: Shourtney bits & pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	stuck on a roller coaster, can’t get off this ride // Shourtney one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go beebees, have yourselves some adrenaline-fueled fluff. Happy belated Thanksgiving!

They went to Six Flags for their six months anniversary. Okay, not actually _for_ it, specifically, they just happened to plan the trip in the middle of September, which also coincided with Shayne’s birthday. That meant, unfortunately, that a bunch of other people tagged along. Courtney was disappointed, to say the least.

She planned on—she wanted to—well.

She knew about a month in. The rest of the time was just for gathering up the courage. She thought that maybe, just maybe, the adrenaline would pump her up a little bit, fight off anxiety. So she proposed the most adrenaline-inducing anniversary trip she could think of. And failed to mention that it was supposed to be just the two of them, before Shayne realized it was his birthday, and started inviting some randos, and eventually enough people wanted to go that Ian turned it into an old school vlog-style trip. And then he somehow managed to get Six Flags to sponsor the video. The basic concept was to form two groups, and film a mashup of extreme rides contrasted with a chill day at Six Flags, to show different ways of spending a day there. Ian, Courtney, Shayne and Damien formed the extreme team, while Olivia led the second one, comprising also Noah, Keith, Mari and Lasercorn, who brought Tyler for added cuteness. They were all supposed to meet in the evening to have dinner and share stories from the day.

In any case, Courtney was disappointed and angry with herself, seething in the back seat of Shayne’s Civic, only half-listening to the boys’ heated discussion about all the roller coasters they were going to go on.

“I would ditch Goliath,” Ian was saying, “it’s totally overrated.”

“One does not simply ‘ditch Goliath’ when in Six Flags, Ian,” Damien retorted, shocked. “It’s a classic. It’s iconic. It’s a _must_.”

“It’s boooooooring,” Ian insisted.

“You take that blasphemy back right now!”

“No inversions, are you kidding me, Damien? It lacks the exact thing that’s fun about coasters.”

“It’s a hypercoaster. _Of course_ it doesn’t have inversions.”

“And don’t even get me started on the waiting time for that one...”

Courtney was rather indifferent about Goliath, and therefore her worries managed to occupy her completely. It was not like she’s never said it. She has, and many times at that — just not during the last six months. That would be... problematic, the implication vastly different from what it used to be. He hasn’t mention it either, but she learned long ago not to expect anything even remotely risky from Shayne. She didn’t hold it against him, quite the opposite, she’s always liked his cautiousness, and seriousness, and the level of commitment he displayed on a daily basis. But if anything was to go forward in their relationship, she felt like she had to step up.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Courtney,” Ian addressed her, and she turned to him only to see that he was holding a camera up.

“Oh, you’re filming.”

“Yeah, I’m filming, we’re doing a vlog, remember? Or are you scared so shitless that your mind went blank?”

“Fuck off, I’m not scared at all,” she scoffed, immediately putting on her camera face. “I want to try X2. Never been, but I hear it’s crazy good.”

“Everybody, we have a mad woman on board,” Ian announced. “I’m not sure I have it in me to go on X2 today.”

“What, you just said you wanted inversions!” Courtney laughed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You chicken!”

Damien and Shayne whooped mockingly.

“Don’t think you’re not going,” Courtney told them. “If I’m going, y’all are gonna suffer with me, exactly like best friends should.”

“I regret signing up for this group,” Damien said in a weak voice.

“I’m down,” said Shayne.

“Fine, Courtney,” Ian said. “Fine. When we’re waiting in line and you’re peeing yourself, remember it was your decision.”

“If Courtney gets to choose, we should all pick one coaster and drag all the others to ride it,” Shayne suggested. “And no wimping out at the last moment.”

“Tatsu,” Damien said immediately.

“I thought you were a Goliath stan,” Ian complained.

“Always, but I’m also a weeb, so.”

“Well, then I obviously have to go with Scream,” Shayne said, chuckling.

“Good choice,” said Ian, browsing through a list on his phone, which contained information about every coaster. “Plenty of inversions, so you won’t hear me complaining. Okay, so I’m gonna go with the West Coast Racers. It’s the newest one. It’d be cool if we could race each other or something.”

“That wouldn’t be fair, though,” Courtney spoke up. “Whoever has Shayne in their team will win, ‘cause he’ll just propel the train way forward with the sheer mass of his muscles.”

The boys burst out laughing.

“Glad I had the camera on for that one,” Ian said, grinning. “Kudos, Courtney, that was one of the best ‘Shayne is swoll’ jokes ever.”

Courtney felt a little better after she made them all laugh. Nevertheless, for the rest of the ride she kept repeating to herself what she said out loud earlier about roller coasters: _I’m not scared, I’m not scared, I’m not scared._

*

“I hate that you were right,” Courtney said to Ian when they were about to board the X2. Another two or three groups, and it’d be their turn.

“About what?” he asked. “I mean, I’m always right, but if you could remind me...”

“I have to fucking pee,” she drawled, trying to ignore the voices loud-whispering _X, X, two_ over and over again when a train was leaving the station. “And you jinxed me in the car.”

“Pppppftt, shouldn’t have had the extra large bubble tea, I told you that as well.”

“Fuck off, Ian.”

“Guys, behave,” Damien reproached them gently.

“Sorry, nerves,” Courtney explained, nervously pacing in place.

“It’ll be all right,” said Shayne in a calming voice, rubbing her shoulder. “We’ve done all the other scary ones, what’s one more.” She wished he would hold her, but they were in a public place and had to minimize suspicious behavior in case any fans were nearby.

X2 was the last coaster on their list. They’ve managed to go on all the ones the boys chose (plus Goliath, just because it was on their way and they needed more footage; Ian was disappointed), and so far Tatsu has been the most terrifying for Courtney, mainly because of the weird, laying-down position of its seats. X2 was something else entirely. While on in, she’d have to let go completely.

And far too soon for her liking, it was time for them to board. Unfortunately, there were two places left on the first train, and they had to quickly decide how to split.

“We’re gonna go first,” said Courtney to Ian and Damien, pushing Shayne lightly in front of her. “That way you can film us exiting the station. Come on, man. I wanna get it over with and go pee.”

Ian yelled something to them while they were getting strapped to the seats, but Courtney couldn’t quite hear him. “What is he fucking saying again?” she asked Shayne, eager to occupy her mind with something else for a bit.

“That _Enter Sandman_ is on the soundtrack,” Shayne replied, “and that I should be careful not to turn into the Dumpster Wizard when we’re up there.”

“Oh, okay. That doesn’t make any sense to me right now. Nothing makes—oh no, shit, fuck, Shayne, Shayne, SHAYNE, hold my fucking hand.”

The seats tilted backwards to the repeating sound of _X, X, two_. A voice asked, _Is everybody in?_ , and then announced, _The ceremony is about to begin!_

And they were off. A chirpy tune started playing, a guy mockingly singing, _It had to be you... it had to be you!_ while the train zoomed out of the station and into open air.

“Jesus Christ,” Courtney moaned, squeezing Shayne’s hand so hard she was sure he could barely stand it.

They began climbing the lift hill, and indeed, _Enter Sandman_ started playing, sprinkled with quotes from some movies Courtney was not quite able to name at that moment.

_Are you ready?!_

_What was that?_

_I got your name, you will not laugh, you will not cry!_

_Can you feel it?_

_Now get up, get on your feet!_

_It’ll all be over soon..._

“Courtney,” Shayne said suddenly, in a voice so peculiar that for a split second she forgot about her raging fear.

_YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE TRUTH!_

“Courtney, can you hear me?”

_One, two, three!_

“Yeah, yeah, man, we’re almost there, just hold on—“

“I’m in love with you.”

“Wh—“

“ _GOOOOOIIINNGGGGG DOOOOOOOOWN!!!_ ” Steve Tyler yelled, and they barreled down to their demise, impossibly fast, their seats spinning wildly, once following the track, other times seemingly detaching from it, a few more inversions squeezing the air out of Courtney’s chest, then there were fucking flamethrowers casually going off in the middle of the ride, and Courtney was screaming her lungs out, and Shayne was, too, and their hands were numb from gripping each other, and some music was playing, but she lost the ability to comprehend sound, _and did he just say...?!_ She wanted nothing more than to squeeze her eyes shut, but told herself she needed to experience this, so she didn’t, she shot them wide open instead, the thoughts in her head spinning faster than the seats.

And then it was all over, the pneumatic brakes hissed, the train slowed down, they were rolling back to the station, and triumphant music played. Excited voices sounded around them, and Courtney finally allowed herself to shut her eyes, feeling the adrenaline still furiously pumping through her veins, clouding her mind.

“It’s over, it’s over, it’s over,” Shayne repeated. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied, not entirely sure if she was telling the truth. “Yeah, I think so.”

She let his hand go and got off on shaky legs, barely able to hold herself upright, almost drunk from all the emotions. Has she misheard him? The music was loud, and she was terrified, that might have distorted whatever he said just before the dive.

She needed… air. She needed to exit. Not thinking, she ran for it, leaving Shayne behind. He called after her.

She exited the station onto a park’s side path, leaned over with her hands on her knees, and forced herself to take a deep breath.

“What the hell, Court—fuck, are you okay?”

He approached as soon as he saw that she was struggling to breathe. She put her hand up, warning him to stay away. A few more breaths, and she felt almost fine, legs still a bit shaky, but okay overall. She straightened. He was very close, fear for her wellbeing wrinkling his forehead and fogging his eyes.

“You—,” she tried, hesitated, shook her head.

 _No._ She needed to know. It was time. No more hesitation.

“Before we fell, you said you... love—is that what you said? Is my mind playing tricks on me or—do you—like, what—“

“Of course I love you,” he said simply, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her own hand covered his, and the other one rested at his chest. She wasn’t yet sure whether to push him away, or grab a fistful of his shirt and yank him closer. “I said I was in love with you, because of course I am, Courtney.”

“And you said it on a roller coaster. You fucking waited for us to go up and just before that hellish dive you dropped the bomb.” She wanted to sound threatening, she really did, but an involuntary, breathy giggle betrayed her true feelings.

He smiled sheepishly. “It wasn’t supposed to be like that, okay? I just—it felt like we could _die_ , and I wanted to—I mean, well, I’ve known for months. It was a matter of finding… courage, I suppose, I don’t know. You know how my awkwardness can get in a way of—important... uh, stuff.”

Relief spread all over her body, fueling strength into her legs. She stood more firmly, anxiety evaporating slowly.

“Okay,” she whispered, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you,” she murmured against his mouth, and he momentarily relaxed under her touch. “I love you, I love you.”

They laughed throughout the kiss, giddy, and thrilled, and happy.

“Get a room!” Ian’s voice interrupted the bliss. He approached with Damien, who had the widest smile on his face; it was difficult to decide whether it was because of the ride, or because of his inner shipper awaking at the sight of his two best friends. “No, I mean seriously, guys, get a room. May I remind you, you’re not officially together.”

“Right,” Courtney said, reluctantly letting go of Shayne and stepping away a few feet, just for good measure.

“Unless you want to—“

“No, no, you’re absolutely right,” Shayne sighed. “We’re gonna behave.”

As if on cue, some fans spotted them from a distance, and approached to ask for pictures. Ian sent Courtney an ‘I told you so’ look. He was right. They shouldn’t—they couldn’t— _right_?

*

In the evening, they met at Johnny Rockets for dinner and catching up with the second group. Courtney enjoyed every minute of it, although she wasn’t contributing much to the general conversation, instead chatting quietly with Mari, and observing the rest of her friends having a great time.

Olivia, having had too many churros during the day, took just three bites of her food, and then amused herself by throwing pieces of onion rings into the mouths of Noah and Keith. They happily indulged her. Lasercorn was patiently trying to explain to Tyler that he was still too little to go on the Batman ride, and filled Ian in on what footage their team managed to gather. Shayne was his usual goofy self, maybe even more so than normally, joking around with Damien, a huge grin not leaving his face for a second.

At one point, Courtney leaned into him and said, “Hey, I was thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Should we maybe start thinking about launching—uh, how to call it—Operation Shartney Smoshcast?”

He smiled, gently squeezed her knee under the table, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> …and that’s how they decided to go public.
> 
> My previous Shourtney story (partially NSFW): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551241
> 
> This one took forever to finish, phew. It’s set within the ‘little fears’ storyline, before the Chapter 5’s ‘eight months later’ part.
> 
> So when I was a kid I was obsessed with RollerCoaster Tycoon. And now, I guess, here we are. I researched some things, and made up others, and took some liberties here and there – I’ve never even been close to a Six Flags park, so bear with me ;)
> 
> References for the X2 ride, on which I would never fucking go even if I had the chance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WTD0Hc9anw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tbgm8B4pko8
> 
> Also I swear I keep conjuring stuff by writing about them — Shayne mentioned Six Flags and Tatsu in the last TNTL lol.
> 
> Title from Katy Perry’s ‘Hot N’Cold’. I really did run out of Shakespeare quotes, didn’t I.
> 
> Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting!


End file.
